At Your Home
At Your Home is the fifth episode of season 4 and the 29th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on February 25th, 2018. Plot The episode begins on the ship 07 one day, 0 is resting with his wife, Carla, when he suddenly receives a message which comes from Jordi Alejos García, who says that he has another girl from Mila's four kidnapped sisters, and proposes to give her back her age as they've already done with Mariana. 0 says that he has to warn 22 to ask him if he can beam him aboard, and Jordi Alejos García says that he understands it. 0 beams 22 to the 07, and tells him that Jordi Alejos García has spoken with him and wants to go up to the 07. 22 agrees, and beams Jordi Alejos García to the ship. They go to the meeting room, and Jordi Alejos García explains that a girl from Mila's other four sisters was in a street in Barcelona, he has found her and the girl has told her that she has escaped from the place where Andrea kept her kidnapped, since someone could wake her up. 22 believes that those aliens who invaded the Earth possessed this girl, and when they left her she stayed awake instead of being unconscious again. That's why she managed to escape without Andrea realising it. Jordi Alejos García explains that he has control of the kidnapped girls, and that's why he has found her in the street. 22 asks him what's the name of this girl, and Jordi Alejos García says that this girl is named Lucía and that they must give her back her age to take her home. Jordi Alejos Garcia tells 22: "At first I thought that she was Adriana, another sister, since they're very similar. But I saw later that she wasn't Adriana, but Lucía, who is the youngest and is 20 years old. Adriana is 22, like you, Admiral…", and 22 says: "We must go to your Golf hotel in Argentina now, to get the file of the two girls we have, so we can identify them and it'll be much easier for us make them regain the lives they had before you kidnapped them, Jordi Alejos García…". 0 tells 22: "Are you sure that we can trust this man who was once our enemy?" and 22 says: "No, but at the moment he's helping us a lot. We'll take advantage of it!". 22 says that he prefers to go to the Golf hotel in Argentina virtually, and 0 says that he'll also go virtually. Jordi Alejos García says: "As you wish", and gives the coordinates to 22 to transmit them to the ship's supercomputer. Jordi Alejos García is teleported to the Golf hotel in Argentina, and 22 and 0 go virtually. 22 and 0 appear in a clearing, and they find a road. Jordi Alejos García says: "That building from there at the end is the Golf hotel", and 22 says: "It's a good thing that when I'm with my virtual form I never get tired of walking…", and they walk to the Golf hotel. When they arrive, they find that the door of the Golf hotel is closed, and they can't enter… 22 asks Jordi Alejos García: "What happens if I blow up the door?", and Jordi Alejos García says: "I don't know…" and he keeps thinking. 22 points the arm towards the door and says: "Laser arrow!", and a luminous arrow shoots out from 22's arm and makes a hole in the lock. He repeats it until the door opens. And then the door falls to the floor. The officers of the Federation Starfleet and Jordi Alejos García enter the hotel, and Jordi Alejos García takes the officers of the Federation Starfleet to the section where all the information is found. Jordi Alejos García looks for everything about Mariana and Lucía, and gets the entire file of each of them. 22 says to Jordi Alejos García: "Go to the 07 with all these boxes, we'll come now…" and Jordi Alejos García is teleported to the 07. 22 tells 0: "I'll shoot you to make you return to the 07, I don't want him to stay alone. I know Carla is there, and I don't want anything to happen to her…", and 0 says: "I was right, you don't trust him!". 22 says: "I'll stay a little longer here, I'll be right back", and he shoots 0 to make him return to the ship. 22 takes a look at the Golf hotel, which is now empty and there's no one, and when he considers that he has seen everything, he tells 0 to materialise him. 22 returns to the 07, and says: "Do you have all the documentation papers of the two girls?". Jordi Alejos García says yes, and 22 says: "Well, let's go to work. First we'll give Lucía back the age she really has. Let's go!"… In an unknown place, where Alxy Frankz's secret base is, Regent Andrea tells Alxy Frankz: "My plan works, I have them where I want. They'll fall into my trap…" and Alxy Frankz says: "I see that you're very clever, your plan will be a success. But you have to go slowly, don't want to run or we'll lose!". On the 07, the officers of the ship and Jordi Alejos García are preparing to give Lucía back her age. 22 tells Lucía: "Don't be afraid, enter this scanner and everything will be fine, let's go!", and Lucía does it. 22 activates the program, and then Lucía leaves the scanner with her correct age. Then the lights of the ship go out, the energy falls and the shields are deactivated… In a transport sphere in space, Mirror Universe's Mila says that they must help the officers of the ship FEF 07, since they've been fooled. And at Alxy Frankz's base, Andrea laughs saying that she has achieved her goal, and Melina tells Andrea that this time they've won. Andrea says they haven't won the whole fight, they've only scored one goal but the game continues. Melina says that she's sure that Andrea can win the entire game, and Andrea says yes and they kiss. Alxy Frankz says that if he hadn't helped them, they wouldn't have gotten anything, and Andrea says: "I think that now we have to talk to your younger versions, right?". Alxy Frankz says yes. On the 07, 22 uses a tricorder to analyse Lucía, and discovers that she was carrying a virus in her body which caused the problem of the energy loss of the ship. He says that possibly Andrea did take her, put this virus and made them believe that she had been able to escape. When they gave her back her age with the supercomputer, the virus has entered the computer, therefore they've been deceived. Then Jordi Alejos García asks what they'll do, and 0 responds that he knows how to fix it, since he has been prepared to know how to fix a supercomputer watching videos. 22 says: "Videos from Earth?" and 0 says: "But they'll be useful to me, you'll see!". 0 begins her work… Meanwhile, in Mila's apartment, Mila is preparing to film another piece of the fake television series that she's doing with Andrea and Melina disguised as the actress Penélope Cruz and her director. Mila leaves home and goes to the underground station to go to the house in Castelldefels where Andrea waits for her. Meanwhile, Andrea tells Alxy Frankz that she has an appointment with Mila, and she has to leave. Melina and Andrea leave, and Alxy Frankz says that they do well fooling Mila, since if she dies, 22 will suffer a lot and this is the goal. Andrea tells him that he's right, and she and Melina are teleported directly to the house in Castelldefels, where they meet Mila who is waiting for them. On the 07, suddenly Mariana and Lucía are teleported away, someone has taken them while the shields of the ship were down. 22 says that he's sure that it was Andrea, she took advantage of the fact that they had the shields down to kidnap again the two girls that they had managed to free. Jordi Alejos García says that maybe now they've taken a step back, since they've lost everything they had won. 22 says it's true, now they must start from scratch with the rescue of Mila's sisters. Then, the 07 receives a message from Mirror Universe's Mila who says that she wants to help them recover the two girls that Andrea has taken and the other three girls who are still being held in an unknown place under the control of Andrea and Alxy Frankz. 22 asks what they can do, and Mirror Universe's Mila says that they have a plan. But they must hear this plan in her transport sphere, since in the ship 07 there are some cameras and microphones with which Andrea can hear them. 22 tells her that she's right, and says that he, 0, Carla and Jordi Alejos García will go to Mirror Universe's Mila's transport sphere. Meanwhile, in Castelldefels, Andrea is in a room and says: "Shit!", since she won't be able to hear what 22 and his friends will plan. Andrea leaves the room, disguises herself and meets Prime Universe's Mila… In Castelldefels, Andrea and Melina in disguise prepare another piece of the fake television series, but Mila doesn't know that they're cheating her. Andrea disguised as Penélope Cruz's director tells Mila: "Come with me to the shooting room, we must make a different scene from the others…" and Mila says: "What scene?". Then the director reveals to Mila that she has to kiss a boy who appears in the series as the romantic interest of the protagonist. Mila tells him: "Do I need to do it?", and the false director says: "For the moment, come with me, since I must prepare you…", and takes Mila to a bed where he sleeps her with a sedative. He puts a thing in her head, and reawakens her. When Mila wakes up, she says: "I'm ready to shoot the kiss scene!". The false director says: "Perfect!", and takes Mila with Penélope Cruz. The false director leaves, while Mila puts on make-up. Penélope Cruz and Mila shoot the scene, the boy comes and kisses Mila. Then Mila falls to the floor unconscious… The boy reveals that he's Andrea, who has put in Mila's brain something to control her. Andrea, without disguise, kisses Mila again while Melina is watching him, and says: "Why did you kiss her a second time?". Andrea tells her: "Don't be jealous, I know what I do, I've done it for our mission. You'll see how we'll win, and Admiral 22 will lose!"… Meanwhile, on the ship 07, 0 finishes his work and the ship recovers all the energy and shields. 22 tells 0: "Good job!", and 0 says it's been very easy to fix the supercomputer. 22 tells Jordi Alejos García that, now that they have energy and shields again, they must find Mila's sisters and take them home, and Jordi Alejos García replies that he's on their side, that's to say, he'll help him if he can. 22 thanks him for his help, and Jordi Alejos García says that maybe they should go to Argentina again, there he has friends who can help them and these friends will be on the side of the officers of the 07. 22 asks Jordi Alejos García: "Are you sure that all these friends of yours are trustworthy?" and Jordi Alejos García replies: "The majority of these friends of mine do". 22 says: "Well, get to work!", and tells Jordi Alejos García that he can use the supercomputer to call his friends. But Jordi Alejos García explains that he has selected three amongst his friends, since these three friends are more trusting than the others. 22 says that he can make the call, and Jordi Alejos García explains everything to his friends. One of them says that he'll help, and the others say that they also agree. 22 says: "Andrea, I want you to know that not only you have allies, I also have!", he smiles and the episode ends here. Category:Episodes ca:A casa vostra es:En vuestra casa fr:À votre maison gl:Na vosa casa it:A casa vostra pt:Na vossa casa ro:În casa voastră ru:В ваш дом